The Ideality of Masters
by The-King-Alexander
Summary: It has been 2 years since the defeat of Alduin, Miraak, Harkon and the end of the civil war. Skyrim was safe thanks to the DragonBorn, Wuleen. Long since has he retired to his home in Morthal, living in luxury and comfort with his family, a perfect happy ending but, what will happen when a mysterious Order hears of his exploits and comes after him? rated K for now.
1. Chapter 0

The Ideality of Masters

Chapter 0

In the deepest reaches of Cyrodiil, a ruin deep beneath the earth where no sunlight has touched these derelict surfaces for a millennia. A single figure in a dusty cloak, leaning over a poorly lit table in a darken room that was riddled by old tomes and scrolls. The figure scanned over these hoping for an answer but not just any answer; it's _the_ answer to the question. A question they have asked long ago, though this particular one was growing wary and frustrated as the years dragged on. For what hope did they have to finally succeed in their long search? The answer is very little. They had hoped these ruins will hold the answer but it seems they lost their purpose long ago.

The cloaked figure was so lost in their readings that they did not notice the presences of another cloaked figured. This one was much younger than the other one, despite their age they were faithfully devoted to the search for the answer, the answer for ultimate power. A smile crossed their barely visible face as they approach the distressed figure.

"Master, I bare news from the northern province." They spoke proudly.

The Elder master did not peel their eyes away to acknowledge the young one's presence. "What news do you bring to me?"

They hadn't had time for some petty news, even though they had not heard anything from the Northern Province in a while.

"They found it, they found the answer."

The Master froze; they stood there in disbelief but processed their answer as they put down the scroll they were peering over. The northern province fond something? When they went silence a long time ago it was determined that they had given up or were killed but now? Among all times to finally break their long silence.

"What is the answer?" they asked

"We must go to the northern province for that, they said it was urgent that we go now." they young one said.

The Elder Master peered down at the scrolls and tomes, then back to the young one. In a swift motion they tossed the table up and out of the way, the scrolls and tomes flown and fell to the ground to the floor, they made a loud thump as they hit the uncarved rocky surface.

"Get the others; tell them the silence has been broken."

The Elder Master marched forward, the young one stepped aside as they watched the other leave.

"As you wish, hail the order."

* * *

**New story! **

**if you are wondering, i will continue writing Odd vacation and In another life when i have inspiration but they are on Hiatus now**

**this is just a filler story until then.**

**enjoy and if their are mistakes, point them out and i will fix them.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

The Ideality of Masters

Chapter 1

It was a rather warm morning in Hjaalmarch, a rarity that is cherished by some but others seem to like it more though when in Hjaalmarch, one does not simply become over-run with joy over weather. This was a poor hold so not many faces come in but since the permanent residence of the Thane, the DragonBorn, the small town of Morthal has become popular of sorts. Jonna in Moorside Inn is having trouble organizing the lists of people who want to rent the one room known for the DragonBorn himself for sleeping in there. Yes, Morthal has become the popular place to meet with the DragonBorn himself as people tend to catch him attending Idgrod's court or help sort out matters around the town and hold. The jarls of all holds including the High Queen herself envy Idgrod and cannot understand why the DragonBorn would settle there. Though the DragonBorn resides in Hjaalmarch, he does not live in the town but outside it. Just within walking distance, a lone standing house on the edge of the water stands, this holds the DragonBorn and his little family.

By the small fishery behind the house, a Nord girl and an Imperial boy are at the edge of lake. The Nord girl was looking at the small baby fish swimming around while the Imperial boy was flicking his fingers in the water. There wasn't much to do in Hjaalmarch as it was dangerous for anyone who cannot hold their own, these two kids were normally afraid to go out because of 'Monsters' in the marsh but living here for two years has subsided their fears.

"Are you just going to stare at them all day? You know one of them is going to be dinner tonight." The Imperial smirked, knowing his sister's love of animals.

"Shut up Samuel, Daddy said we weren't going to eat them." The Nord girl glared at him.

"Pssh dad's lying Sofie; we are totally going to have salmon for dinner." Samuel nudges her.

"Shut up!" Sofie pushes him.

Samuel gasped as he tumbled into the shallow water; he yelped and jumped out of the water. The fish swam away from the edge in fear, Samuel panted and looked down at his clothes, and they were soaked all the way through. Sofie had her hands up to her mouth; she looked at Samuel as he did the same. She giggled.

"Grr you're going pay!" Samuel roared as he lunged at her.

Sofie screamed and ran; Samuel lost his balance giving Sofie a head start towards the house. He chased after her as she ran up the stairs and into the house. Samuel took the alternate route and went in the front door, he wanted to cut her off and just as expected- he did. Sofie was just coming down the stairs when Samuel came charging at her. She let out a scream. Just before Samuel could lay a hand on her, a loud voice froze them to the ground.

"what is going on here?!" the children stopped and turned their heads to see a Dunmer lady standing little ways from them, her yellow face paint arranging into an angered look. In her hands she was still stirring a bowl filled with Jazbay grapes in a sweetened sauce. The kids looked at her sheepishly.

"Well?" the Dunmer woman was getting impatient.

Samuel thrusted his finger towards Sofie. "She pushed me into the lake!"

Sofie scoffed "well he chased me and was going to hit me!"

"Was not!" Samuel retorted.

"Was too!" Sofie stuck her tongue out.

"Kids!" that got their attention. "I don't care who started it, both of you- to your rooms now. I don't expect to see you until dinner."

The children sulked and walked to their bedroom. They closed the door behind them as they muttered curses underneath their breaths. The Dunmer woman who watched them leave sighed and went back into the kitchen. She had be baking most of the time, this was her way to kill take and get a better handling on cooking something other than an apple pie since she is well aware of that her ever so esteemed husband hates her apple pies.

"I'm home!" came a loud voice from the front door. She rolled her eyes as she poured the jazbay sauce on the top of the four warmly baked Crostatas and put them on a plate. She walked out and too the front door to greet her husband.

"Good to see you dear." She smiled warmly.

Before her stood an Argonian dressed in a unique lightweight black outfit, a crest baring the sign of bird with its wings curling upwards and just behind him, an brutish looking Orc protected by Ebony armour- both were covered in blood, dirt and some other substance that she rather guess what it is.

"Jenassa!" The Argonian opened his arms up to hug her but with an outstretched hand she stopped him.

"Hugs and kisses after you wash yourself and your companion." She stated firmly.

The Argonian groan and threw his hands up in the air as he walked in, Jenassa turned her attention to the Orc.

"Has my husband gotten into anything stupid?" she asked, putting one hand on her hips.

"Nothing he can't handle though I think an ancient dragon and a draugr deathlord are pushing It." the Orc responded.

"Tch, that man, well go get cleaned up." Jenassa flicked her head back. The Orc followed instructions and followed the Argonian. She smiled and walked over to the dining table and put the plate of crostatas there. She went back into the kitchen to get three bottles of Black-Briar mead- a gift from Maven herself. She set them on the table and on cue, the same Argonian and Orc entered dressed in fresh clean outfits, the Argonian sporting a nice noble outfit to fit his status the Orc on the other hand wore standard steel armor.

"You clean up nicely." She commented with a smirk.

"Yeah I know, now where my welcome home kiss is?" if Jenassa didn't know him as long as she did, she could plainly see that he is smiling. She walks over to him and gives him a peck on the lips.

"It's nice to see you back so soon, I thought you'd be gone for a few more days." Jenassa said as she took a seat next to the men.

The Argonian and the Orc sat down and took their mead. The Orc opted out of the conversation as he knew this was between them.

"Well, yeah but then this rain storm came in and we didn't have enough time to pitch up tents so we went into this Dwemer ruin. I felt very adventurous so I and ol' Ghorbash here decided to see when this ruin had to offer. Fought some dwemer spheres and some spiders but man though centurions were a pain, Ghorbash took a beating before it come back down." The Argonian took a swig of his mead before continuing. Jenassa sat there listening and nodding her head.

"So anyways, after we took care of that, we looted sweet dwemer gear so we decided to take that to Calcelmo, he paid a big price for that junk so we are like 10,000 septims richer." He took a drink of his mead.

"Well as nice as that sounds Wuleen my dear, I think we are a bit _too_ rich at this point. Might be richer then Elisf maybe." Jenassa pointed out.

"What, come on we're living in luxury and stuff but I don't think we have more wealth then the High Queen." He was known for his loyalty to the Empire, after everything that has happened; you can see he was content with having Elisf on the throne.

"I know dear, just teasing. So how is Elisf?" she asked as she finally took a drink from her mead.

"She's fine, but that wasn't the only reason I stopped in Solitude." He grinned and held up a bag.

"Oh? What did you stop there for?" her curiosity was peaked as her husband rifled through the bag.

"Ta-da! A nice outfit for you." He held up a beautiful shoulder less, low cut gown, the sleeves were long and loose with a beautiful spiral floral pattern that matched the bottom half. Jenassa stared in awe; he has always bought her an outfit or some other type of gift when he went out without her. She took the dress in her hands and traced her fingers over the beautifully stitched pattern.

"I commissioned that outfit from Taarie and let me tell you, she works wonders and I figured you wanted a new outfit to stroke your ego." Wuleen smiled, he had known Jenassa to be someone who took pride in her appearance and her skills, and he liked to add to it making her feel like a queen.

Jenassa jumped out of her chair and hugged him; she kissed him multiple times on his scaly face. "Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'm going to try it on now." in a heartbeat she was up the stairs. Wuleen now had a goofy smile on his face.

"You really spoil her." Ghorbash finally said.

"Well someone has to do it and besides, she's my wife I'm supposed to spoil the crap out of her." Wuleen explained.

"I think you spoil her a bit too much but that's not for me to judge. I'm only your steward." The Orc finished his mead and got up.

"Aww, leaving so soon?" Wuleen pulled his worst pouty face.

"I got work to do as your steward, tend to the taxes, and tend to repairs-"

"I think you need a break." Wuleen cut him off.

"That's kind of you but I don't think that's necessary." Ghorbash wasn't known for taking days off, ever since he became the steward he's been nonstop on the clock to make sure Windstad manor was kept in good condition.

"Come on, for two years I never seen you lazy around, in fact- I think you need a date."

"A date? You must be joking; I told you that I can't have anything to do with woman. I'm not a chief and it would be unseemly of me to date." Ghorbash snorted.

"Aw come on, at least give it a try and put your worship to the side for now. At least one night." Wuleen persuaded.

"No now if you would excuse Me." the Orc left without another word. Leaving Wuleen sighing, he sometimes hated that stubborn oaf.

"Rough day?"

The soft sounding voice scared Wuleen he turned quickly but then calmed down when he saw who it was. Leaning against the wall was a Nord woman in a fancy looking outfit that screamed royalty. Her hair was a little raggedy, clearly showing she just woke up.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Wuleen smiled sheepishly.

"I was going to get up anyways." She yawned and sat on the table. She grabbed a crostata on the table; she looked at it at Wuleen.

"Jenassa's cooking?"

"Yep, I'm a little afraid to eat one." He admitted.

"I'm sure it's not bad, not that I can tell." She took a bite.

"Serana, you're terrible at jokes." He commented.

"I have time to learn." She smiled "so what exploits have you come from today?"

"Got back from adventuring and dungeon delving, bought a new outfit for Jenassa and I have presents for the kids. Which reminds me, how are they?" Wuleen asked as he snakingly took a crostata.

"Their fine, they like having Auntie around to read to them. I honestly don't know why you insist on calling me your sister when we aren't related or legally adopted." Serana questioned.

"I already told you why, I don't think I need to repeat how much you mean to me or how much I treasure you." Said Wuleen.

"Careful your wife doesn't hear that." Serana chuckled.

"She knows how I feel about you; I love you like you were my sister Serana. Two years ago I made this apparent when I was there for you when no one else was. Your mother knows this too." Wuleen explained.

Serana was silent but she smiled, she got up and walked over to Wuleen and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I love you like a brother Wuleen, and I take your kids as my niece and nephew. There is nothing more I want them to see you all happy." Serana whispered.

"Same here." He smiled.

They held their embrace before Serana pulled away. She put her hood on. "Now I have to go tend to the garden. Hope my jazbays are coming in nicely." She commented and left.

Wuleen watched her leave; he smiled and sat back in his chair. Two years, two years of content happiness full of the people he held close to him. There was nothing more he could want then this. For the first time in his life, Wuleen was grateful to have lived this long.

* * *

**Second chapter, more tame then the first chapter but don't worry, things will pick up.  
**

**enjoy**

**if you spot any mistakes then contact me**


	3. Chapter 2

The Ideality of Masters

Chapter 2

It has been a while since their mom sent them to their room. Unlike their dad who never does, but mom really can't stand fighting which is kind of hypocritical of her since they are well aware her involvement in fights and battles as well. Sofie could still recall the tale of how her and their dad single-handedly overtook a fort for the glory of the empire or killed a powerful draugr for Jarl Elisf to lay claim to her right as High Queen. The story was told in a glorified fashion that Sofie knew wasn't true, she knew what war was and what it brought, very unlike her stepbrother who knew nothing of it which was for the best. Sofie sighed as she pet Bran, the tired husky lying next to her on her bed. For as long as she can remember, in the three years that had Bran, he has been the official family dog since their dad joined a group called 'The Dawnguard'. He wouldn't say why but he did bring a dog home for them to love, though the dog's breed was unlike anything they have ever seen before but regardless of Bran's breed, they loved the dog mostly Sofie though and it was clear Bran liked her too. Across the room, opposite of Sofie, Samuel was feeding his skeever Biter.

"That thing is so gross, why did dad let you keep it?" Sofie grimaced at Biter.

"Because dad likes me better then you." Samuel retorted

"No he doesn't!" Sofie glared at him.

"It's true, I was here long before you were so naturally- I am the favorite." Samuel stuck his tongue out at her.

Sofie crossed her arms and glared at him, she hated how he threw that at her face each time, he was adopted weeks before she was, though it is clear that she cannot deny it but he doesn't need to rub it in. though it didn't matter much since she had Auntie Serana to look after her and care for her whenever she felt lonely. Sofie snapped out of her sour thoughts as the door to the bedroom opened, they both look up and they saw their father come in holding two leather bags.

"Hey kids." Wuleen smiled warmly.

"Dad!" Sofie and Samuel said in unison, they hopped off their beds and ran over to greet their dad. They jump at him and wrap their arms tightly around him which caused Wuleen to lose balance for a bit but he regained it and hugged them back. Wuleen has been gone for a long adventuring trip so naturally they would miss him greatly.

"Now that's a welcome home hug, so how's my little man Samuel?" Wuleen turned his attention to the Imperial boy.

"Great! I think I got the hang of lock picking, I unlocked a super hard lock!" Samuel grinned, very pleased with himself.

"Ah my little thief, maybe I can upgrade you too even harder locks." Wuleen smiled and kissed his son on his forehead. "Now, how's my girl doing?" he turned over to the Nord girl

"Auntie Serana is teaching me about alchemy and a different plant type, Vladimir is teaching me about magic and how to control it." Sofie smiled.

"Ah you'll make a fine mage one day Sofie, maybe I'll put away some of the gold for your college fund." Wuleen chuckled.

Sofie giggled. "I'll try and finish."

"Good, don't be like me and drop out with only learning restoration magic." Wuleen kissed her on the forehead. "Now, have you guys been good? Not getting on mommy's nerves?"

"No sir!" they said in unison, an obviously lie that Wuleen can see but he didn't care.

"Good, because then I can now give you these." Wuleen gave them each a leather bag.

Samuel opened his to see a unique looking dagger. "Whoa! This is cool!" he took a few slashes at the air and saw that frost would fall and form on the dagger's edge.

"That is a Nordic dagger, Frea and Baldor taught me how to make one. It has an ice enchantment, great for freezing enemies." Wuleen commented.

Sofie peered into her's and saw a gold ring. "Wow, it's so pretty." She slipped it on her finger and admired the sapphire stone in the middle.

"That's been enchanted so you won't run low on energy to cast spells. A great asset when becoming an aspiring mage." Wuleen commented.

Samuel explored his bag further and saw 2 books titled 'Ice and Chitin' and 'Surfeit of Thieves'.

"That will help you get better at lock picking and will help you get a better understanding of the greatness of light armor." Wuleen explained.

Sofie pulled out a number of books herself as well as a circlet. She peered at the books and thumbed through some of the pages.

"That my dear is books on all the schools of magic, that's everything you need to learn, maybe you can grill Vladimir for more lessons. As for that, I crafted myself for my favorite girl so you can be as pretty as your mother." He smiled.

Samuel could feel Sofie's eyes burning through him as she put on the circlet, he can tell she was just waiting to rub it in. Wuleen on the other hand was unaware of this little feud between them but he wouldn't care either way because his love for his kids was much better than a silly fight between them over an equally silly matter.

"Now that I'm home, you guys know what to do right?" he eyed them both as they both groan. "Yes, now go do your chores."

Sofie and Samuel put their gifts back in the bag and on their beds, they should have expected this but they knew very well what their dad tells them to do the first thing he gets back from an adventure or traveling into town, he was fair to them but also firm. As Wuleen watched them leave her felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist, knowing very well who that was.

"Firm but fair huh?" Jenassa looked up at him.

"Well I got to be, I'm not raising any brats here." Wuleen answered.

"More like fairer then firm, you're such a softie dear." She let her arms slip off of him and cross her arms.

"Hey come on, I'm a good guy." He turned to face his Dunmer wife.

"A good guy that steals?" Jenassa smirked as she raised a brow.

"Well nobody's perfect and if I recall- you also steal." Wuleen crossed his arms as she stared the Dunmer down.

"Only because you wanted me to join." Jenassa remarked. "Now what was that you said to Mercer and Brynolf…?"

"Hey now we don't need to go there."

"Oh yes, 'please let her join, she's a great thief and I love, love her so. Please'" Jenassa's voice went a pitch higher as she cupped her face and swayed her hips.

"hey I didn't say that-"

"'I'll die if she can't join, oh please let her stay.'" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"that didn't happen." Wuleen now frustrated at his wife.

"it went something like that; you pulled the same stunt to get me to join the Dawnguard and the Imperial Legion." Jenassa reminded him.

"well you can't hold it against me that I love having you around." Wuleen retorted.

"perhaps but you are such a child about it, and I think to myself 'wow, I married that guy.'" Jenassa joked.

Wuleen rolled his eyes, he absolutely hated when she'd mess with him. She just knew how to push his buttons but then again he always did like that about her.

"yes you married 'that guy', that guy who happens to be the DragonBorn, the leader of the Thieves Guild, a Nightingale, Champion of Nocturnal, Lady luck herself as well as to Meridia, the Lady of Infinite Energies and not to mention the savior of Skyrim as well as Nirn." Wuleen smirked.

Jenassa chuckled and shook her head. "I consider that a good bonus."

"you're so mean, but I'm okay with that." Wuleen smiled meekly.

Jenassa swayed her hips to one side and planted her hands on her hips. "so, what's this I hear about a draugr overlord and an ancient dragon?"

Wuleen nervously laughed. "funny story that one."

* * *

Somewhere in the deep south of Skyrim, a series of caravans strolled in through the border dividing Cyrodiil and Skyrim. The caravans came into a little town; a series of trees surrounded the town as well as the rest of the hold from what the people riding in them could see. The small town was unimpressive and uninteresting but the occupants of the caravans showed interest in the massive graveyard. The caravans stopped in the middle of town, a few figures in black cloaks got off and went to get supplies for the even longer journey. A young one stepped off and checked the surroundings.

"this town is too small; we might have to look elsewhere." They stated in disappointment.

Behind them, the Elder scoffed. "we don't waste resources; find a way to make it work."

The young one was not very sure what to do but they had a pretty good idea. They left the caravans and went into the tavern; the innkeeper was cleaning a mug when they noticed a cloaked person heading towards them.

"need something?" they asked. the innkeeper couldn't see the other's eyes due to the hood shadowing most of their face.

The cloaked one looked around and smiled. "yes, how would you feel if I could make your ale more… addictive?"

The innkeeper raised their brow. "look buddy I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just trying to make an honest living."

"and an honest living you'll make with this." The other pulled out a small leaf from a leather pouch. The innkeeper peered at the leaf.

"this little leaf has a unique effect, it keeps the taste of the ale but it imbues it with an addictive effect, once the patron tastes it they won't just have one drink." They grinned.

The innkeeper looked at the cloaked person and down at the leaf. It was true that the ale wasn't selling as it should, whole batches wasted to poor sales. With a shaking hand, they take the leaf.

"I promise you, you won't regret it." they turned and left, a smirk crossed their mouths as their plan was put into effect. They arrived back at the caravans and took a seat inside. The Elder turned to them.

"well?"

"I think you'll like what I have done, we need to wait till nightfall though."

The Elder eyed the other suspiciously but in the years they have known them, it was apparent that they always are pleased with the results.

"Then we shall wait, my young Apprentice."

* * *

**Oh my, what did that Apprentice do?  
**

**we'll find out soon**

**things will start to pick up soon.**

**enjoy**

**see any mistakes, contact me and i will fix them**

**EDIT: i added a few other titles to Wuleen's dialouge  
**


	4. Chapter 3

The Ideality of Masters

Chapter 3

It was dinner time in the DragonBorn's home, everyone was gathered around the dinner table, Ghorbash the steward, Vladimir the Housecarl, Sonir the bard, Sofie, Samuel and the DragonBorn himself Wuleen. They talked and laughed over a series of events that happened to each individual, the noise can be heard perfectly from the kitchen. Jenassa and Serana were in there working to finish up their cooking, Jenassa rolled her eyes when she heard her husband telling the group about his long tale he previously mentioned except this was glorified to make him look good.

"Ghorbash must hate Wuleen now." Serana commented as she heard the part about Wuleen's dashing sword fight with the deathlord while shouting back at the dragon.

"you have no idea." Jenassa answered as she put the finishing spices in the beef stew.

"he really likes to tell long tales doesn't he? He probably should have joined the bard's college or at least wrote a book." Serana giggled as she took out some buns from the oven.

"he's not much of a writer and I don't think half the things he says in the stories will be true." Jenassa sighed and took the pot off the handles and onto log nearby to stir the spices into the soup.

"well he's quite the character, so free-spirited, so charismatic and so colorful. Hard to believe he's the leader of the thieves' guild and worships Daedra." Serana remarked.

"yes it is but that's his front, he comes on as a nice guy so you let your guard down so when you're not looking- he steals you blind and never looks back. He's such a liar and a pretender." Jenassa recalled a time when they were still just acquaintances; he tried to pickpocket the gold he gave her for the first time but failed horribly and ended up and headache. She chuckled at the memory.

"is the stew ready?" Serana asked as she put the buns in a basket.

"yes, we'll get the other stuff later right now let's bring out the main course." Jenassa stated as she picked up the pot with two cloths.

Serana grabbed the bowls and spoons while Jenassa pushed the door open with her rump, the two woman walked into the dining room, they both smiled as they walked right in on the climax of Wuleen's 'epic' tale.

"and then, the dragon circled above us, waiting to strike with a fierce blow of its frost breath. With quick thinking, Ghorbash tossed me into the air and I went flying up the dragon. Before it could let out its mighty thu'um- I unleashed mine's. with the words of unrelenting force, I sent that dragon barreling down to the earth with me on it. when we hit the ground, my sword found its way into the beast's heart." Wuleen made a thrust with an invisible sword.

"wow! That's so cool dad!" Samuel was in awe of his father's achievement.

"did you steal its soul? Was it cool? Did it have like little lighty effects?" Sofie asked, practically ready to jump out of her seat.

"yes I did, one less rouge dragon to worry about and a personal favor to Paarthurnax." Wuleen said proudly.

"a good show of strength my Thane." Vladimir commented.

"I should write a song on that tale." Sonir smiled, lost in thought about the words she could use to rhyme that epic tale together.

"grab a pen and paper and we'll get to it." Wuleen grinned.

Jenassa rolled her eyes while Serana giggled. "well if you are done with the long tales, it's dinner time."

They put the stew and buns on the table. Serana passed out the bowls and spoons, naturally everyone said thanks and soon they started filling their bowls, grabbing a bun or two. The two women went back into the kitchen to grab the mudcrab cakes, the jazbay jam and the boiled salmon cubes with the Elsweyr Fondue. They set the rest of the food on the table before sitting down themselves and taking what they needed. The conversations and laughing started soon after everyone had their share of food. Jenassa, happily seated next to Wuleen, who was on another wild story about finding the Aetherium forge through a series of events. An adventure Jenassa had the pleasure of witnessing herself. She calmly ate her food as her charismatic husband distorted the truth of the story into his own creation; from meeting Katria to finding the Aetherium crest to all the way to fighting the Forge master and crafting the Aetherium crown. The kids were in awe at the amazing tale of their parents fighting and crafting the item but they did give off sour expressions when Wuleen mentioned the 'gross romantic bits'.

"Ew! Dad we don't want to know about you and mom kissing!" Sofie cried.

"yeah it's gross." Samuel added.

"it's a part of the story, just be lucky I'm not telling you what happened in Bthalft." He nudged lightly Jenassa, who rolled her eyes at his subtle lewdness.

"Ew!" the kids cried in unison.

"well I think it's great to hear stories of both you, you two have become quite the power couple over the years you've been together." Sonir commented.

"Thank you Sonir, at least someone appreciates good ol' romance in the harsh world of Skyrim." Wuleen commented.

"you wouldn't know the meaning of harsh dear. You haven't been her for more than 2 years and yet you talk like you know the dangers of Skyrim." Jenassa remarked.

"I don't think I need to be reminded on how old you are." Wuleen joked.

"how old is mom?" Sofie asked curiously.

Wuleen and Jenassa stopped their joking and looked at each other. They frowned and slowly turned away from each other. "we'll tell you when you're older." They said together.

There was an awkward silence in the room, the subject of Jenassa's age is a sensitive matter then all tend to avoid. Serana's age is understandable since she is a vampire but Jenassa's in a controversial matter concerning the nature of their marriage and the racial tension between their people.

"oh my, I think the sun has set. Time for the kids to head off to bed." Sonir broke the silence as she got up and started to shoo the kids to their room.

"yes I believe it is time for us to turn in for the night." Vladimir joined in and went upstairs.

"I'll patrol the grounds one last time before I turn in." Ghorbash said before leaving towards the door.

The only ones left in the room were Serana, Wuleen and Jenassa. They looked at each other and exchanged looks of relief.

"why couldn't you just tell her about your age?" Serana asked.

"because they would freak out over the age difference of me and Wuleen." Jenassa responded

"it can't be that bad and they should understand the fact that Dunmer live for a thousand years." Serana remarked.

"yeah well I'm guessing they wouldn't like the fact that I married a woman who lived through the Oblivion crisis." Wuleen sighed and put his head into his hands.

"a dark time, thankfully the Hero of Kvatch saved us." Jenassa added.

"my ancestor, whom you said you met on more than one occasion." Wuleen added rather solemnly.

"oh..." Jenassa hushed herself.

Serana watched the awkward scene before her between her two closest friends. she knew age difference was a big thing between elves and other races since one can outlive the other at any given time. It hurted her to see this matter seemingly damage the atmosphere between the two, to her Wuleen and Jenassa were happy with each other, despite the racism they receive about their marriage. She sighed loudly and got up, she walked between the two and grabbed them, pushing them closer to each other and wrapping their arms around the other.

"you guys have been through thick and thin, I've seen you in action, I've seen how you both team up and take down a dragon, I've seen how much you put up with the racist comments on your marriage and the hate you receive for adopting an Imperial child as well as a Nord child. So don't let matters of age get to you." Serana huffed.

Wuleen and Jenassa were silent when Serana went off on her speech; they looked at each other and sighed, embracing the other uttering apologies. Serana smiled and hugged them both.

"if age concerns you too much, I'm more than happy to change you Wuleen." Serana said softly.

"I don't think that's necessary, I wouldn't want to cheat Nocturnal." Wuleen reminded her.

"even for a Daedric lord you hold your oaths. You're such an idiot Wuleen." Serana smiled and laughed. She let go of the pair. "I'm off for my shift, now I don't want to hear fighting or anything from you two." She winked and left the room and too the front door.

Jenassa turned to her husband and kissed his nose. "let's go to bed dear."

"agreed." The unlikely pair headed upstairs together, holding each other close.

* * *

"where are we headed?" the Elder hissed in impatience.

"calm yourself master, we are headed to the west." The Apprentice said in a calm voice.

"why to the west? Our target is in the north." The Elder grew more impatient.

"we know that but we have new information that may give us the element of surprise." The Apprentice explained.

"what information can get us what we want?" the Elder glared at the other.

"our sources tell us that the target shares a connection with this sacred place." The Apprentice pulled out and unfolded a map, pointing to the location. "we believe this one of the Dark ones' shrines, a shrine our sources tell us that the target shares a connection too."

They Elder pondered over the map, remembering his readings on the Dark ones'. They were powerful beings that sometime intervened in mortal affairs to either help or make their life miserable though this Dark one seemed different. No Dark one has ever 'shared' a connection with mortals- unless it was to protect something or they struck a deal.

"I see, so what do you plan to do with this place?" the Elder eyed their Apprentice who smiled wickedly.

"if we can't go to the prey, we'll make the prey come to us."

The Elder's face twisted into a wicked smile, a sinister thought crossing their mind. They knew what to do.

* * *

**These mysterious figures are headed somewhere they really shouldn't be.  
**

**i might leave you guys this cliffhanger or i might not**

**enjoy**

**see any mistakes, contact me and i'll fix them.**


	5. Chapter 4

The Ideality of Masters

Chapter 4

In the calm serenity of home, the DragonBorn and his wife slept peacefully- well it looked peaceful to those looking at them but in the DragonBorn's mind, they were someplace else. Wuleen found himself standing in the middle of a luminous forest. The trees were crooked and twisted, their leaves giving off a purple glow while a mist shrouded out the ground. He had not seen a place like this- where was he? Why was he here? Who brought him here? The questions ran through his mind, trying to comprehend a viable answer. This place was unlike anything he had seen in his youth, from what he could see, the sky was black but was dotted with what would seem to be was a dim purplish blue glow to it. If it were lighter than it would remind him of the Soul Cairn. Then, from the density of the forest, he heard a voice.

"Nightingale…"

It was a faint whisper but Wuleen can hear it clearly. He turned, and looked around thinking he might not be the only one here. Then it came again.

"Nightingale… come."

The voice itself sounded feminine but how did it know that he was a nightingale? The pushed the question aside and ran deeper into the forest, he pushed leaves and ducked underneath the twisted branches of equally twisted trees. He could hear the whisper getting louder, he felt himself feel relieved relief that finally he could find someone else and get answers. As he ran he saw a black figure run in front of him, he was going too fast to slow down and in a second- he collided with the figure. He was thrown back, landing on his side. He hissed and rubbed the arm he landed on, he turned to face the other, ready to draw blood but the anger faded from his eyes.

"Kah-Karliah?"

Before him, sitting upright was a female Dunmer with purple eyes; her surprise was equal to him.

"Wuleen? But- how did you get in my dream?" Karliah asked as she got up off the ground. She went over to him and extended her hand.

"Your dream? I thought I was in mine." He answered as he got up with her help.

"That can't be possible, not unless this is Vaermina's doing." Karliah stated.

"No, this is too calm for Vaermina's doing. It has to be someone else, but who?" Wuleen asked, mildly concerned now that Karliah was here.

"Finding out who would be rather difficult." The two turned and saw another friendly face, Brynolf.

"Brynolf?" they gasped.

"Aye, you both talk pretty loudly for thieves." Brynolf remarked.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, we need to figure out where we are and who sent us here." Wuleen reminded him.

"Well, your guess is as good as mine. The only one that can manipulate dreams is Vaermina but as you said, it's too calm and it's silent." Brynolf noted.

"Then who could it be?" Karliah asked.

"It was I."

The three thieves jumped at the voice, they turned and were greeted by a woman, and she took on the form of a human woman as she perched on a crooked branch with a number of crows seated beside her. Brynolf, Karliah and Wuleen gasped.

"Lady Nocturnal?" they took a step back, in awe of meeting their patron.

"Yes, my Nightingales. I know you wonder why you are in this place; this place is my Ever Forest, a place where I call upon my Nightingales. I have not used this place in many years." Nocturnal's voice was firm but also delicate with her low tone.

"If you brought us here then you must have a reason behind it." Brynolf commented as he stepped forward.

"That I do, I have brought all three of you here because I need your help. The Twilight Sepulcher is under attack by Buffoons who think they can take what is not their by force. I ask of you, my Nightingales to go to the Sepulcher and defend it from these insolent fools who think they can mess with a Daedric lord." Nocturnal's voice to have shaken the ground, expressing her anger.

"But- we can't get there in time, I'm in Hjaalmarch and Karliah and Brynolf are in the Rift." Wuleen point out.

"Then travel day and night endless if you must, the Ebonmere must not be breached. I and my Sentinels will hold them off as long as we can but you must hurry. Now go forth my Nightingales! Being on destruction and pain upon those who oppose me let them know the wrath of Nocturnal." In a single swift movement of her hand, the three were sent flying by a powerful gust of wind. Wuleen could see on either side of him, Karliah and Brynolf went over an edge- this forest was a floating island? As they fell Wuleen could hear the collective shrieks of the crows.

"AHH!" Wuleen screamed as he threw himself out of bed.

Jenassa shot out of bed, grabbing a blade she hid under the bed and took a stand in a fighting position. She lowered her weapon when she saw her husband, back against the wardrobe utterly terrified.

"Dear, are you okay?" Jenassa asked.

A crash came from the bedroom next to theirs, in came Vladimir and Ghorbash, bearing their weapons high and ready.

"Is everything alright? Any assassins? Mercenaries?" Vladimir asked frantically.

"No, no just- well, dear, what's wrong?" Jenassa asked as she stepped over to him.

Wuleen's eyes were not focused on her; instead they were going on about what he dreamt about. He gently nudged Jenassa to the side and started going through the wardrobe. Jenassa looked at him confused; she turned to the housecarl and steward hoping they had the answer before she turned back to frantic husband.

"What is going on dear?" she pulled him away from the wardrobe.

"It's Nocturnal, the Sepulcher, I need to go." not even giving her a glance as he took out his black Nightingale armour. He left the room quickly, leaving Jenassa and the others behind. Jenassa scoffed and taking her enchanted Dragon scale armour from the same wardrobe and followed Wuleen down the stairs. She caught him in the front entryway, frantically stripping himself and putting on the armour instead.

"What is this all about dear? Why aren't you giving me a straight answer?" Jenassa asked as she stripped out of her nightwear and into the armour.

"I can't say its Nightingale business." Wuleen answered, though unclear it was best to keep her out of it.

"That makes it my business too." She finished putting on her armour and went to go get her dragon bone bow and arrows. Wuleen quickly cut her off.

"No, it's too dangerous. Stay here with the kids and I'll be fine." Wuleen dragged her back to the dining room.

"To oblivion with that, you are not leaving me behind this time." Jenassa pushed him out of way back in the entryway, grabbing her bow, a good sum of arrows and her two dragon bone daggers.

"Jen- Jenassa it's too dangerous, I need to do this alone." Wuleen was getting frustrated at his wife's stubbornness.

"Then you would need me to keep you alive." Jenassa retorted and closed the chest. In her hands she shoved the Nightingale blade as well as the bow to his chest. "Now let's go."

"But-" Wuleen held his tongue knowing very well that he couldn't change her mind. "Well fine, but it's going to be a long journey, so if you get tried or complain I'm dropping you off in the nearest town." He sighed and went out the door.

He and Jenassa went out to the stables to get their horses. They started to load up the horses with their gear. Jenassa looked into the supply chest in the stables and took out some torches, potions, a bit of preserved food, and other gear they would need.

"Mom! Dad!" they turned to see their kids running at them. The children wrapped their arms around their parents. Wuleen and Jenassa looked at each other and down at their kids. Wuleen tore the kids' grasp on them and he kneeled down to their level.

"Where are you going?" Sofie asked her face lined with concern.

"Your mom and I are going away for a while, Sofie." Wuleen answered the Nord girl in a low voice, much to his dismay of Jenassa joining along.

"But where? Are you coming back?" Samuel piped up.

Wuleen furrowed his scaly brow and looked up at Jenassa and back to the child; he sighed and turned back to the kids with a smile.

"Yes, we'll be back in a while. Keep looking outside and we'll return." The kids smiled and hugged their dad and their mom one last time before heading back to the house.

Wuleen stood up and saw Sonir, Vladimir and Ghorbash standing at the entrance, knowing fully well that their lie would become apparent soon. With a wave of good bye, the pair mounted their horses and trotted off towards the southwest.

* * *

The Elder snarled, banging his hands on the table. The Apprentice looked at their furious master, face unchanging. The pair stood in a tent that was recently put up, the large enough space gave the Elder some pacing space.

"How much longer must we wait?" they hissed.

"It would be awhile before our disturbance is notice, but do not worry my master they will come and when they do- our trap shall be ready and we shall get what we came for. With very little fuss then what would have happened if we strolled right over and captured them ourselves." The Apprentice assured.

"Our cannon fodder won't last long; already we grow few in numbers." The Elder paced and paced.

"Then we stretch thin, attack in a systematic order." The Apprentice stated.

"Fine but if your plan fails then you shall make a great offering." The Elder grinned, the Apprentice frowned but they knew what would happen if they failed. In their hearts, despite what the Elder said, they were assured that this will work and that they will get what they want and so much more. Only a few days more, just a few days more.

* * *

**not much to say about this chapter other then to enjoy it  
**

**see any mistakes, contact me and i will fix them.**


End file.
